


Living Secret

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Forced Marriage, Infidelity, M/M, between Draco and Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: In the eyes of the world, Pansy is Draco’s loving wife and Harry is nothing more than his slave. Behind closed doors it’s an entirely different story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283704) by ScarletLadyy. 



> I strongly urge you to read the original fic, but if you don’t, the basis for this story is that Voldemort won the first war by killing Neville, and took over the Wizarding World. Half-bloods are assigned as slaves to pure-bloods, and Harry was given to Draco who didn’t abuse his power, but instead fell for Harry.

Draco had one hand on the back of the sofa and the other on Harry’s hip, grasping both firmly as Harry rode his cock. They were both grunting, their bodies slick with sweat; sex between them was always quick and desperate, making the most of whatever time alone together they got. 

Harry looked beautiful, his green eyes wide with pleasure, his lips red from being bitten—both by himself and Draco—and his elegant wrists were soft and firm against Draco's chest.

They both came together, with cries of each other's name, and not a moment too soon. 

"Draco?" came a call from the entrance hall. 

It was Pansy—Draco's wife.

Harry quickly slid off Draco and cast a Cleaning Charm, before pulling his tunic back down to a respectable length.

Draco adjusted his own clothes, still bitter he rarely got chance to see Harry’s lovely body entirely nude, but having to completely redress took too long and increased their chances of getting caught. 

Having lovers on the side was not frowned upon—Draco was certain that Pansy had at least two on the go—but affairs were supposed to be discreet, and certainly not with someone of the same sex. The fact that Harry was a half-blood and a slave made the situation a whole lot riskier. 

"Draco?" Pansy called again, her voice getting nearer.

"The whole of the Manor to avoid one another, and she always has to come and see me first,” Draco muttered angrily.

There was certainly no love between Draco and Pansy. Their marriage had been arranged, though Draco preferred the term forced, and Pansy had hated Draco ever since Blaise revealed to all their classmates that Draco had drunkenly tried to kiss him.

Draco and Pansy had only ever attempted to sleep together once, and that had been the night of their wedding and stipulated in their marriage contract. Draco hadn't been able to get hard, and the lack of a forthcoming pregnancy in Pansy had forced Draco to feign erectile dysfunction to everyone. 

Draco didn't have erectile dysfunction, he was just gay. He had no problem getting it up with Harry. 

But he couldn't admit that to the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters, and so far Draco had been postponing his supposed cure because he didn't think there'd ever be a cure—but his father and the Dark Lord both expected a pure-blood heir eventually. Draco wasn’t quite sure what a solution could be, but he’d have to think of something eventually.

Pansy finally found Draco, and her eyes narrowed on Harry when she saw him idly dusting the shelves in Draco's office. Draco knew she suspected an affair between them, but being a woman meant no Death Eater would even listen to her, let alone believe her unless she had solid proof.

"Why didn't you answer me?" Pansy snapped, turning her glare on Draco.

"I did," Draco lied. "Besides, I'm too busy actually working to speak with you, though I suppose you know nothing about work considering all you do is spend my money." _And shag Blaise_.

"You're a pig," Pansy snarled. "Don't forget we have the Dark Lord’s dinner tonight; I'm willing to force a loving smile on my face so long as you do the same."

"It will be a struggle but I'll manage it," Draco said cruelly.

Pansy sneered before storming out of the room with a huff.

Once the door closed Harry went round the back of Draco's chair to rub his shoulders soothingly.

"I hate how angry she makes you," Harry murmured. "You deserve so much better than her."

"Needs must," Draco retorted with a grimace. "We all have to do what the Dark Lord tells us. Now how about you give me a nice back rub to unwind, and if we have time you can even suck me off before the dinner."

Harry grinned. "Yes, sir!"

***

One thing Draco had always prided himself on was his ability to make a statement through his appearance.

Now, walking through the doorway to the dinner party with Pansy on his arm and Harry trailing dutifully behind them, Draco looked entirely the part of the rich, powerful son of an Inner Circle Death Eater.

He and Pansy both wore the most stylish cut of robes made from the finest material, and were both groomed and polished to perfection. The diamonds of Pansy's jewellery gleamed, another sign of their wealth and Draco's ability to provide for his wife. 

Even Harry, Draco's half-blood slave, was dressed to look impeccable. The simple black tunic that all slaves wore was tied with a golden sash, which matched the gold metal leaves in his hair, the golden kohl around his eyes, and the single, thick golden stripe running vertically down the middle of Harry's lips. 

It was a pity that it was all an act. Style and riches didn't make for a happy, loving marriage, and dressing Harry up like a possession didn't change Draco's passionate feelings for him.

But the Death Eaters viewed all marriages as a way of ensuring that pure-blood lines continued, and saw all slaves as nothing but objects. Draco had no choice but to play along with the expectations, but he had a gift for deceiving people through looks.

Draco and Pansy took a seat at the table, and Harry knelt on the floor by Draco's side. Draco had to resist the urge to run his hand through Harry's hair, and instead made polite conversation with Blaise, as though they didn't despise each other and Blaise wasn't fucking Draco's wife.

The conversation fell silent as the Dark Lord entered the room, and all but the slaves stood, heads bowed as the Dark Lord strode towards the table with his massive serpent Nagini slithering behind him.

"Greetings, my friends," the Dark Lord spoke, drawing smiles from those who were stupid enough to believe that the Dark Lord would ever consider them an equal. "I have some unfortunate news to pass onto you all."

It was then that Draco noticed two chairs remained empty—nobody would dare miss a meal with the Dark Lord when he commanded it.

"It appears that our supposedly loyal Marcus Flint has been conspiring against me. He and his wife planned to steal a great deal of my fortune and frame a Mudblood for it," Voldemort hissed, pausing to laugh coldly. "Nobody can hide their secrets from me. As such, they are currently being held in Azkaban and their executions are planned for tomorrow evening; I expect you all to attend. Now, shall we eat?"

Draco felt nauseous, but he forced himself to eat lest he draw suspicion towards himself. He knew Marcus Flint well enough, which meant Draco also knew that both he and his wife were not nearly smart enough to even think up such a scheme, let alone carry it out. But Marcus had forgotten to bow to the Dark Lord just a few days prior, and the Dark Lord was nothing if not fickle.

When the Carrows had given Harry to Draco as a slave to train at Hogwarts, Draco had taught Harry one thing—how to feign submission and obedience. It wasn't in Harry's nature to act as such, but Draco had managed to drill it into Harry that doing so was the only way to survive and maybe get what they want, if they were lucky. Harry had wanted Draco so he obeyed and got him.

The whole world was a game, but you had to watch your step because the Dark Lord was always one move ahead.

***

Pansy was slumped on the sofa, her wine glass smashed on the floor with the wine itself staining the carpet a deep red.

“Pansy?” Draco called out uncertainly. He hoped she had taken ill rather than poisoned herself, because that wouldn’t look well on him.

“She won’t wake,” Harry’s voice said from behind him.

Draco spun around to face Harry in alarm, who quickly held his hands up in front of him and grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry, that sounded more ominous than I meant it to,” Harry murmured. “I just slipped a little Sleeping Potion in her wine; she’ll be out for a good twelve hours, at least.”

Draco continued to stare at Harry. “Are you insane? If she finds out what you’ve done-”

“She won’t,” Harry cut in. “I’ve destroyed all evidence, and as far as she’ll know she simply fell asleep without realising. Besides…”

There was something in Harry’s eyes that Draco didn’t like, something nervous and daring and hopeful all at once. 

“What?” Draco asked sharply.

“I think we should run away together,” Harry said seriously, taking Draco’s hands in his. “We have to, Draco. We can’t-”

“We’ll do no such thing,” Draco snarled, but his heart was pounding heavily in his chest. “The Dark Lord wouldn’t allow it. Where would we go? Where would we hide? He’d slaughter us for even considering it.”

“That’s why we won’t consider it; we’ll just go,” Harry urged. “You’re so unhappy, Draco, I hate to see you like this. The only time I ever see you smile is when it’s just the two of us, when you get to let go and feel free for just a little bit. We have at least a twelve hour head start; we can make it to the borders by then, probably even further.”

“You’re crazy,” Draco hissed, because there was no other word to describe the plan. It was utterly insane, but somehow Draco was considering it. He’d give anything to live away from the world of Death Eaters, free to spend his life with Harry who’d he grown to care for so much. “I...how can we risk it? The Dark Lord will catch us, I know he will.”

“Hasn’t he caught us already?” Harry said sadly, giving Draco’s hands a reassuring squeeze. “Both of us have to live our lives a certain way, and it’s just like being in a prison only without the four walls. I have a friend who has a family member from France. They can get us to France, and then we can go where we like from there; we have all of Europe to consider, and we can go even further if we want to. The Dark Lord can’t chase us that far.”

“Is this really what you want to do?” Draco asked. “Are you that unhappy living here with me?”

“Yes,” Harry murmured. “But if you want to stay then I’ll stay, too. You mean more to me than freedom. But Draco, please just think about it; we could be so happy together and we wouldn’t have to fear for our lives every day. I wouldn’t have to fear for _your_ life. Draco…”

Draco sighed, his heart pounding so hard now that he thought it might burst out of his chest if he let it. 

The risks and the consequences of being caught were massive, and Draco might not be happy in his life but he was surviving, yet somehow…

“We won’t even pack,” Draco said, prompting a surprised and overjoyed smile to cross over Harry’s face. “We’ll take nothing but money; they won’t suspect we’ve gone overseas until we’re long gone. We’re going to do this. We’re really going to do this.”

Harry’s grin widened and he pulled Draco into a hungry kiss. 

They didn’t stop to kiss again, not until they were in a rundown little motel in France. Where they were _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fic headers](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160376612999/remix-for-scarletladyy-living-secret-author) and a [pull quote](http://hd-remix.tumblr.com/post/160553720628/pansy-finally-found-draco-and-her-eyes-narrowed) have been cross-posted to tumblr. Help us promote the fest by liking and reblogging!


End file.
